A World Full of Crime
by jokerchic101
Summary: Rosalie Thomas is still sore from the loss of her family. What will she do when she's thrust into a world full of crime and clowns? Read to find out! Eventual JokerxOC
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a shorter chapter but I promise they will get longer after this. Please enjoy :)**

**I own NONE of the characters from the DC comics. Only the characters I create. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One

She stared out the apartment window examining the city known as Gotham. A city that used to scream opportunity. A city that she used to hold faith in. That was of course until her entire family was murdered by a psychopath. She couldn't remember his name or what his lawyer's defense was. She could only remember the feeling that swarmed her heart when he was convicted and put on death row. She had never wanted so badly to see someone punished. An eye for an eye. Of course no one knew-

Three knocks from the door brought Rosalie back from her own mind. After a few moments of silence she brought herself to move one foot after the other. Pulling the door open, she had to force herself not to roll her eyes. There stood her landlord. A man she could only describe as… well greasy to be honest.

"Hey Rosy." He smiled a toothy grin. "Got this months rent?"

"Rosalie please, and I'm gonna have it… I just need to pick up my check from work today. I promise by no later than four I'll have it slipped under your door." She moved her finger in an 'x' pattern across her heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"You're lucky I like you. You haven't been late paying before so I'll let it slide just this once. If it happens again though I'll have to charge you extra." He sat for a moment in thought and then nodded. "See you at four." He stepped back and walked down the hall out of sight.

Rosalie stepped back inside and walked into the bathroom to finish preparing for work. She pulled up her dirty blonde hair into a messy bun. Her piercing blue eyes darted from the mirror to the TV screen in the bedroom. It was a breaking news report.

"Today in Gotham citizens gather around Gotham's National Bank to try and get a better look at the scene of a crime. A group of men hidden behind clown masks broke into the bank stealing a large sum of money. The group began taking out each other one by one until only one was left. It was discovered that this was the work of The Joker. The GCPD are working hard now to locate the whereabouts of The Joker and end the terror. This is Gotham News, and I'm Candice Fell, signing off." The TV switched back to some low budgeted soap opera.

Rosalie grabbed her bag and headed out the door and began her journey down the street towards her place of work. Of course she could ride in a taxi but that was just another dollar wasted. So she stuck with walking.

Finally she reached her destination… a Starbucks.

Yes a Starbucks.

It wasn't her ideal job obviously but it put some food on the table. And no she wasn't the one who made the fancy drinks. She got to wash the floor and the dishes. She lost her job at Wayne Enterprises shortly after her family had been killed. She stopped showing up to work and got a phone call and a letter in the mail. She didn't care. She hated having to be a secretary for Bruce Wayne. He was arrogant and egotistic.

She put on her gloves and apron and began cleaning the plates. One after the other. Josh, her manager, walked in shaking his head.

"You're late. Again."

"I know I know. I had to talk with the landlord and then I saw the news which threw off my whole schedule. I'm sorry Josh, really." She was being honest. Maybe not about the whole rushing to get to work but she was sorry.

"Ok look. I'm gonna give you one more free day. Just pick up your check and head home. Get a goodnight's sleep and you can pick up a shift tomorrow ok?"

"Thanks, Josh. You're the best." She smiled and gave him a quick hug. She yanked the apron off and grabbed her check. Grabbing her purse, she walked out the shop heading back home.

She had gotten so wrapped in her thoughts she hadn't noticed someone was walking on the same side of the street as her in coming right at her. By the time she looked up it was too late. One moment she was falling, but the next she had stopped. Two strong arms had wrapped around her waist and the back of her neck supporting her. She looked up to see who her savior had been and almost gasped.

Almost.

A pair of dark eyes were staring directly into hers. It was the only thing on this stranger's face that she could see. The rest of it was covered by a scarf.

A deep voice spoke next. "My bad. I uh… wasn't paying attention to my uh… surround_ings_." He emphasized the 's' and nodded his head in a jerky movement. "My bad-uh."

It took Rosalie a moment to find her own voice. She couldn't even see his face but she could tell he was a handsome bloke. "It's fine really. Don't worry about it." She stopped talking as he slowly brought her back upright. Then he withdrew his arms leaving her missing the warmth it gave her. "Thank you for catching me."

"What kinda guy would I uh be if I didn't?" His eyes wrinkled together as if he was smiling. Then he turned down an alley and began to start walking. He stopped and turned around. "I uh, I didn't catch your name doll-face."

"Oh um… it's Rosalie. Rosalie Thomas." She replied.

"_Rosalie… _interesting." The way her named rolled off his tongue was intoxicating.

Before she could another word he was gone. She questioned what made her spill her name so easily to a stranger. He looked at her with a look that she had never seen before.

She almost laughed.

She shrugged it off and decided it was time to go home and pay her rent. She would deal with life tomorrow.

**There you go! Hope you enjoy the first chapter. Review if you wanna see more of The Joker!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Back and ready with Chapter Two. I hope you enjoy it as always. I do NOT own anything that DC Comics has created. I only own the characters I create. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two

Rosalie was usually a deep sleeper, but something that night caused her to wake with a start. It was a feeling. Not the feeling that something's about to jump out of the dark and attack, or that someone you know might be in danger. She couldn't really explain it. It was just the feeling that made her know she wouldn't be going back to sleep. With a groan she pulled herself out of bed and to the front door. Was it dangerous to go out in Gotham at night? Of course. But would that stop her? Obviously not.

She grabbed her coat and keys and walked out, making sure to lock the door. Then she headed out to the streets of the dirtiest town known to man. Rosalie knew how to handle herself while out and about in Gotham. She wasn't one of those girls who cried a river whenever a nail was chipped. It just wasn't her style. Of course she knew how to bat her bright blue eyes at a person if she needed a little more time for something. For example, her rent the other day. But that was all beside the point. Right now in this very moment all she cared about was clearing her mind so that she could fall back into a deep slumber.

A cold wind began to stir about causing Rosalie to shiver. Her breath was as clear as any other object left about on the street. Why did it always have to get so cold in Gotham? It reminded her of the people. Cold and heartless. It was like-

Something moved.

No. _Someone _moved from within the alley across the street. Upon further examination Rosalie realized it was not one, but two people. From her view it appeared to be a man and a woman.

Grabbing her pocket knife that she always remembered to carry with her in her purse she slowly made her way over to the alley. Was she going to kill someone if they posed a threat? No, but it sure did make a good threatening tool. All a thug in Gotham needed to make them wet their pants was a good old threat. The Batman sure knew how to deliver those. Ever since he came around crime has gotten worse, but at least people know they have someone watching their backs. Someone to make them feel just a little more safe at night. Then again he's never done anything extraordinary for Rosalie… at least for right now. Shaking her head out of the clouds she managed her way to the opening of the alley. It was obvious to her what was occurring. Some crook who couldn't get his own woman was now harassing some poor lady who was most likely working a late night shift and was just trying to get home. Rosalie could tell the woman was not in any way, shape, or form, happy with her current situation.

"Excuse me, sir? I believe that lady right there that you are so desperately throwing yourself on has said no. So I think it's probably best if you just run along." She tightened her grip on the knife.

The guy just laughed and turned to her. "And what exactly do you think you're gonna do to stop me sweet thing? Bat your eyes at me until I die?"

She took the knife out from behind her back holding it so that she knew he could see it. "No, nothing like that. I was just thinking that maybe I would introduce you to a little friend."

"You think I'm afraid of you and some two-cent pocket knife?" He looked to the girl he was holding against the wall and then back to Rosalie. After a moment he pushed the girl away and waited until she had left the alley. Then he turned back to Rosalie. "Since you so kindly offered I would be honored if you replaced the spot on the wall right here." He began inching towards her.

"I'm not in the mood today creep." She steadied herself, ready to pounce at a moments notice if it was necessary.

She noticed the thug's face drain of color and smiled in victory. How she scared him so badly was beyond her knowledge, but she would take the win. The pride didn't last for long.

She realized he wasn't looking at her. He was looking _behind her. _Now the question was did she really want to turn around and find out who exactly was scaring this thug so terribly.

"Is there a-uh problem here? I was in the neighborhood when I heard the-uh… ruckus. Thought I would stop by to help" He popped the 'p' at the end. Rosalie could hear the laughter in his voice. It didn't take her very long to figure out who exactly had stopped by to be her 'knight in shining armor'.

The thug began inching his way along the way to the entrance of the alley. "No… no problem at all. I-I was just l-leaving."

The Joker chuckled, but it held darker intentions. "Oh but where's the _fun_ in that? The party's just-uh… begun." And the next thing Rosalie knew the thug was on the ground bleeding profusely from the neck. A slice that went ear to ear. She did the only thing her body would allow her to do at the moment, and that was to scream.

At first she didn't know exactly why she was screaming. Her first thought was that The Joker was in the alley standing next to her and she had just seen him kill someone. The next thought was that she just felt it was the right action for a normal person. It wasn't long though before a leathered glove covered her mouth, and her back met the brick wall. Her breathing was fast which was causing her head to spin. The Joker had her fully pressed up against the wall with no where to escape. One had resting firmly on her mouth was the other hand was pushing on her stomach to keep her against the wall.

"Now now… don't want the uh neighbors to hear us now do we?" He shook his head as he said this. "Don't want to get caught for a petty crime."

It took Rosalie a moment, but the longer she had to stare into her eyes the shorter it took for her to realize that the man she was looking at was the same man from the other day. The same man she had bumped into on the street, and had so easily given her name up.

"Now if I remember correctly it's Rosalie." He grinned and continued. "I would ask for your opinion on this whole thing but I prefer my women tongue tied." He busted out into laughter as Rosalie just sat staring in bewilderment. What in the world was so funny to this man? Then again he was The Joker. "Now I hate to a Debby Downer on things but I really need to get going home. Oh what's that?" He pretended to be listening as hard as he could. "You want to come back with me? Well who am I to argue? This might hurt just a bit."

He slammed her head into the brick wall causing her vision to waver before finally she fell into the blackness.

**There you go! The Joker is back and will be in the story a lot from now on. Sorry if this felt rushed I wrote it quickly because I wanted something to go up for you all! Thanks for reading and again, leave reviews if you want more Joker! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

**Sorry for the long time no see kinda thing, but I've had a lot going on. I tried to make this chapter dive into Rosalie's past so we will be seeing way WAY more Joker next chapter. I've already start writing it :) I own nothing but Rosalie. (Italics are past memories) **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of running water was the first thing that filled Rosalie's senses as she stirred in her seat. A blindfold covered her vision. Then she felt a faint pounding her head most likely from the blow to her head. She tried moving her hands, but realized that she was tied down to the chair. Her throat was like sandpaper. She knew this wasn't good. Her heart pounded in her chest as the memories from the night before flooded her mind. Tears threatened to fall down her face, but she took a breath. She couldn't cry right now. Not with the possibility that The Joker could come out, see her being pathetic, and decide that he was done playing around.

How the hell did she even get into this mess? One moment she was washing dishes living her life day in and day out, and then out of the blue she manages to bump into The Joker. She also was dumb enough to hand her name out to a complete stranger. This could not end well. Not for her. She watched the news, she'd seen the movies. No more could she pretend that everything was normal.

A sense of warmth shocked her out of her thoughts. She realized his hand was running down her cheek. It was easy to notice he was still wearing the purple gloves. She jerked her head the opposite way out of pure instinct. A cold dread ran through her body when he began laughing insanely. The laugh only a mad man could conjure.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty. I've waited long enough-ah. I'm tired of being nice." He was next to her ear now. Speaking directly into it so she could understand every word he uttered.

The pounding slowly increased keeping Rosalie from wanting to say anything. What was she even supposed to say? 'Hey this was fun but I gotta go home and take an ibuprofen'? Who knows how he would react to that.

He made a noise of understanding, and then ripped the blindfold off of her face, forcing her to face the harsh lighting. "I uh, see what's going on here. You're giving me the silent treatment." The next thing she knew was that a knife was digging into her skin. "I don't like playing games Rosalie. They make me… anxious. I'm more of a straight to the point kinda guy. So tell me. What's your first word going to be huh?" He giggled as though some joke was hidden within his nonsense.

She took a breath and forced herself to speak. "I don't know why I'm here."

"Hmm very interesting choice of words-uh. I was going more for the," He began speaking in a higher pitched voice (if that was possible) "What do you want from me? Are you going to kill me? Why am I so special? How did I get the honor of being graced by the almighty Joker's presence?" His tongue ran along the inside of his scarring and then he continued, his voice back to it's old clowny self. "Don't worry doll face. An explanation may come in time… or maybe no**t**." He winked and turned his back to Rosalie, walking over to a table covered in blueprints.

She shifted in the chair, finding it to be most uncomfortable, and decided to talk while she felt she had the chance. "I've heard about you. You take people and make examples out of them. Show the world Gotham's true colors. So I guess my first question is what is The Joker doing picking up some random girl who works at a Starbucks?"

"I told you I might tell you later didn't I? That's never enough with you women, you always want more. More thoughts-uh. Well I'm not a touchy feely kinda guy." He turned around now facing her smiling. "Better not push me, or else you'll be staying with my men tonight. Trust me when I say that I'm the better option."

"Might be one of the only things we'll ever agree on…" She noted quietly.

The Joker scoffed and turned back to the table and whispered, "Smart girl." He then scooped a few items off of the table and walked to the door. He stopped before walking out to address Rosalie one last time. "I'll let you sit for a little bit just so I can have my down time before I have to worry about you trying to escape. One of my men will come up and help you out of that chair and bring you to my office. Do no**t**," he emphasized the 't', "make me come back up here." He walked out and slammed the door shut, his footsteps echoing down the hallway.

Rosalie sat confused. She was trying not to be cliche, but honestly why would The Joker randomly kidnap one girl who has no effect on the way things swing in Gotham. She cleaned dishes for a job, and the only people she ever talked to was her landlord and Josh. She didn't like being a loner, but sometimes it just felt easier not letting people in. She had seen the ugly side of people and decided it was much simpler to be left alone. Images of the night her family were murdered crept into her mind.

_Rosalie sat at the dinner table laughing with her brother and sister as her parents were wrapped in a conversation about politics. Her family was close. They fought from time to time, but never anything serious. Her mother and father were in the perfect marriage, one that Rosalie hoped for herself one day. _

"_It's starting to get late you guys. Your Dad and I will clean this up. Get ready and get to sleep so we can make it to the airport tomorrow morning." My mom smiled a warm motherly smile (like she should) and began clearing the table. Our family had been planning a trip to Florida for the last two months and tomorrow was the day we made our trip down. _

_Rosalie told her family she was heading upstairs and made her way into the bedroom. She stuck a pair of headphones in and began dancing around the room. She was taking a gap year before going into college and decided to make it count. Her life was great. She had a wonderful boyfriend and a college that was willing to pay full scholarship once she was finished with her gap year. She thought it couldn't get any better._

_A loud bang was heard through her music causing her to rip out her headphones and run to her door. She could hear screaming, her father yelling at her brother to run. Another bang rang through the hair and her father stopped talking. Rosalie covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming and locked the door, stepping back. Her mind yelled at her, "What the hell is going on?! You can't just sit in here and hope you won't be found. Do something!" _

_She ran over to her window and yanked it open. Tears clouded her vision as she climbed through the window. She looked around her room one last time before completely climbing through the window and slowly closing it. She climbed up the roof slowly trying to keep from falling. She made it to a higher ledge. Once she could rest she broke down. Reality hit like a ton of bricks and it took everything in her power not to cry out and scream. _

_A short period of time after she had been sitting on the roof she heard a commotion inside, she could tell it was the sound of her neighbors and some other unknown voices. She slowly began crawling back down to her window and slipped back in, she could hear the voices downstairs. _

"_I've known this family since they first moved in. They have another daughter though, her name's Rosalie. You haven't found her?" Bob, the father to the family next door asked. _

_Rosalie came out of her room and began making her way down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom and collapsed to the floor. There was blood everywhere. The last she saw of her family was them being wheeled out in body bags. She gasped for air but couldn't find a way to breathe. Police officers and her neighbors surrounded her telling her that it was going to be ok. They caught the man who did it. He stayed around after trying to loot whatever he could. Somehow it didn't make her feel any better. _

That was the day Rosalie lost her trust in Gotham. She saw a therapist for a short time after but couldn't relive the event like they wanted her to. Now she sat waiting tied to a chair, praying that this wasn't the way she was going to die. She had made a promise to herself to survive, for her family. She couldn't just give up now, not so easily. She had to escape. She had to get out. She wished her hands were free to wipe the tear running down her face.

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review let me know how I'm doing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it's been so long, I've been SUPER busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and forgive me for being so long. Without further ado!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Four:

Time seemed to endlessly drone on. The more Rosalie sat in the chair the more she realized that she had no idea when The Joker would be back. For all she knew it could be an entire week before she saw him again. Not that she was complaining but she had never even gone a whole day without food or water. Sleeping would be hard but she knew it was at least plausible. Gotham was not a place people were proud to say they grew up in. It was a place that people skipped over visiting because the chances of some major terrorist event occurring was almost an everyday thing. Most of the city was corrupt and those who weren't were too scared to do anything about them. There were only two people Rosalie could name that stood out among the others. That were braver than the others. The first one was Commissioner James Gordon. Originally a detective when Rosalie first met him; Gordon was now one of the good cops. One of the ones who worked hard to get the crime off of the streets. The second was Batman. Gotham's dark knight. Someone that placed hope into the minds of those who had began to give up on the city. Batman was a symbol for most. Rosalie would never admit it but she felt the same.

Rosalie was once again whisked away from her thoughts when she noticed the door knob was rattling. After a few seconds she heard the sound of keys clinking together and the lock being turned. Her breath halted as she realized that she wasn't quite so ready to have another encounter with The Joker. To her somewhat relief the man who walked through the door was not The Joker, but merely a henchmen. One of his lackeys.

"So you're the chick that's got everyone so rattled." He walked into the room past the chair Rosalie was sitting in and began digging through some drawers.

She wanted answers, and she thought that this may very well be her only opportunity to get them. "Who are you? I assume you work for The Joker or else this is gonna get really awkward."

The man laughed and walked into Rosalie's line of sight. "Yea I work for The Joker. He asked me to check in on you every once in a while." He pulled out a knife and cut the ropes that kept Rosalie tied down to the chair. "You're not like the others. You're not a whiner. At least for now. I'm sure by one point The Joker will have you begging for mercy. They all do. I'm Joey." He held out his hand.

"Thanks for the reassurance…" She shook his hand hesitantly, "I'm Rosalie… I don't know why I'm here, but if there's been others and I assume they've all died doesn't that make The Joker sort of a serial killer with a type?"

"This isn't what he does for a job honey. He does this when he's bored. Doesn't really matter who as long as he thinks he can have some fun with them." Joey pulled Rosalie out of her chair and led her down to the kitchen. "It would be in your best interest to limit the talking when The Joker's around. He's a ticking timebomb."

"Really, I hadn't noticed." She muttered as she examined the kitchen.

"So what's the story with you? What makes you stand out to him?" Joey asked while stirring some type of liquid in a bowl.

She actually laughed at the question. "You think I know? One moment I'm in an alley threatening some low life thug and the next thing I know The Joker's whacking me on the head, and I wake up here. I guess he keeps everyone in the dark with these kind of things."

"And you're not scared?" He asked looking at Rosalie.

"I know I don't look like it right now but all I want to do is break down and cry. I can't though, it won't get me anywhere but maybe dead." Rosalie sat at the table hiding her face in her hands. She really was on the verge of breaking down. She tried to pretend that she wasn't bothered by the situation she was currently in. She wanted to believe that if she lived she lived and if she died.. well… too bad for her. It wasn't true though. She hated that she hadn't done anything with her life other than mope around and now she was stuck with The Joker and his goons probably for the last few days of her life. How pathetic was she.

"Hey uh… you ok? You have some mid-life crisis or somethin'?" Joey asked shifting back and forth on his feet.

"Joey if I wasn't having a self pity party right now I would probably slap you upside the head." Rosalie mumbled shaking her head.

"Was it something I said?"

"I can't have a mid-life crisis until I'm middle aged." She smiled slightly feeling her mood lift.

That was quick to change though when the sound of the front door was heard. Rosalie's head shot up looking back and forth from Joey to the hallway. This was it. The moment she had been dreading. Joey stood up straight keeping his eyes focused on the hallway, not taking the time to spare a glance at Rosalie.

"Honey I'm home!" The Joker came striding down the hall and stopped at the entrance to the kitchen. "You know I thought I heard voices down here and it filled me with immense joy to know that I was coming home to a new-uh toy." He grinned at Rosalie and turned to Joey. "Thatcher, go help the rest of the boys bring in the rest of the… luggage."

Joey, now appearing to carry the last name Thatcher, instantly moved into action leaving The Joker and Rosalie alone. Rosalie sat at the table with her back to The Joker holding her breath. The next moment The Joker was behind her holding his knife to her neck. One of his hands rested on her shoulder holding her in place. Rosalie gasped and sat up straight, trying to keep her neck as far away as she possibly could from the blade. The Joker took a moment before saying anything.

"I thought you would be more excited to see me. What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He whispered excitedly.

"If you're going to kill me just do it already." She snapped. She didn't want to play this game of cat and mouse. Not today or any other day.

"Kill you?! Why would I kill you when I haven't even had the chance of getting to know you. Besides… when it's time you'll be begging me to kill you. So why waste your breath on it now?" The Joker used the tip of the knife to nick her neck causing Rosalie to flinch. He let the knife linger for a moment more, then pulled away completely. He grabbed both sides of the chair and flipped it around so he was face to face with Rosalie. He grinned examining her fully. "That's more like it." He looked at the small drop of blood sliding down her neck and then brought his attention back to her.

The Joker and Rosalie continued their game of who would blink first until The Joker got antsy. He grabbed her arm yanking her out of the chair and began leading her upstairs. Rosalie protested at first but one glare from The Joker silenced her. How pitiful. A thousand thoughts were running through Rosalie's mind. Where were they going to now? What was he planning on doing with her? He seemed above the whole rape game, but she wouldn't put it past him until she knew for sure. She wanted to see Joey again. She trusted him way more than she trusted the man leading her throughout his hideout. The Joker stopped at a door letting go of her arm to pull out a set of keys. He unlocked the door and pushed Rosalie in, following after her. He closed the door turning back to face her.

"Welcome to your room. Whenever I'm gone and I can't have Joey babysit you'll stay here. With the door locked. I know I can't provide a five star room, but I honestly prefer the one star rooms." The Joker paced the room while Rosalie stood with her back to the far wall.

She cleared her throat, planning for her voice to come out strong and even. It was no where near strong. "So what exactly are we doing here?"

"I told you, this is where you'll be staying. Did I not make that clear?" He walked closer to her leaving a small amount of space left.

"That's not what I meant… I meant all of this. You're just gonna keep me around until I cease to amuse you and then kill me? Seems like a waste of time to me." She wished something she said would all of the sudden change his mind, but she knew it was pointless.

"How many times-uh do I have to tell you that I'm not going to kill you yet so you don't have to worry about that right now. Just indulge me dollface. Let's get to know each other. I'm sure you've got some secrets running around in that little brain of yours." He was right in front of her now, his breath hitting her face.

"I don't want you to call me dollface." She muttered looking away, nervous.

His tongue ran over his scars and then his voice deepened. "Well then I'll just call ya Rosy. No arguing with this one."

She loathed the nickname, it was the one her parents often had used, but if it kept The Joker somewhat peaceful then she would deal. "Thank you…"

He ran a hand through her hair letting it rest on her neck. "I've got a few things to deal with so we can begin the getting to know each other later." He pulled his hand away and then left.

This man we crazy. Demented. Whatever you want to call it. But for right now Rosalie felt she could sleep at ease until the next day at least. What on earth had she gotten herself into.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Was it good? Did you like it? I don't know I hope it was. Let me know what I should do better or keep the same! Thanks for reading. :) ~jokerchic101**


End file.
